godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah (キングギドラ Kingu Gidora), also known as Monster Zero, is a giant, evil, divine, extraterrestrial, three-headed dragon kaiju and Godzilla's archenemy. King Ghidorah first appeared in the part two Season 1 finale, Invasion of the Three-Headed Astro-Monster. Since then, King Ghidorah has become among Godzilla's most famous recurring enemies. Biography Origins The most powerful being in the universe hailing from the deepest reaches of space, the terrible King Ghidorah is an evil space monster responsible for the destruction of countless worlds, wiping out all life on many planets across the galaxy and ravaging entire planets at his leisure. Earning the title as the king of terror, the creature’s wrath became something of legend. Godzilla: The King of the Monsters The Series King Ghidorah first appeared in the Season One finale entitled "Invasion of the Three-Headed Astro Monster". Season 1 Invasion of the Three-Headed Astro-Monster Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Appearance King Ghidorah is a large three-headed golden dragon monster with two legs, three heads on long necks, giant bat-like wings, two tails, and no arms and is covered in golden scales. King Ghidorah is also shown to dwarf Godzilla in size. Powers and Abilities King Ghidorah is one of the most powerful monsters in the entire series, but is among the most powerful enemy Godzilla has ever fought. King Ghidorah is so destructive and powerful, that Godzilla is often required to team-up with another monster, even several monsters, before engaging the three-headed dragon of terror and destruction in battle. King Ghidorah has even been considered to be the most powerful being in the universe. King Ghidorah= * Gravity Bolts - King Ghidorah's signature attack is his ability to spit powerful lightning-like gravity bolts of energy from each of his three heads. Each of King Ghidorah's gravity bolts are capable of generating considerable-sized explosions and also dealing harm to any opponents they hit. In addition, King Ghidorah can combine the three bolts into a single beam, devastating the landscape with a single shot. These bolts can even singe Godzilla's skin and level entire city blocks in one hit. *'Durability' - King Ghidorah's scales are incredibly thick and cannot be pierced with conventional weaponry. Even Godzilla's atomic breath cannot pierce through the scales, only burn them. *'Supersonic Flight' - King Ghidorah can fly at mach 3 on Earth, and presumably is able to fly at light speed through outer space. *'Hurricane Winds' - Ghidorah's wings can produce powerful hurricane force winds capable of blowing away buildings with ease or knocking enemies like Godzilla over. *'Meteorite' - King Ghidorah is able to encase himself within a meteorite which has magnetic properties and travel to planets while inside of it. |-| Super Dragon King Ghidorah= * Gravity Beams - Super Dragon King Ghidorah's signature attack is his ability to spit powerful lightning-like gravity beams or energy fired from his three heads. Each beam is capable of generating large explosions on impact and also dealing harm to any opponents they hit. In addition, Super Dragon King Ghidorah can combine the three beams into a single powerful beam, devastating and destroying all but the strongest of enemies with one shot. Super Dragon King Ghidorah's gravity beams can even singe Godzilla's skin and level entire city blocks in one hit. *'Durability' - Super Dragon King Ghidorah's scales are incredibly thick and cannot be pierced with conventional weaponry. Even Godzilla's atomic breath cannot pierce through the scales, only burn them. *'Supersonic Flight' - Super Dragon King Ghidorah can fly at mach 3 on Earth, and presumably is able to fly at light speed through outer space. *'Hurricane Winds' - Super Dragon King Ghidorah's wings can produce more powerful hurricane force winds capable of blowing away buildings with ease or knocking enemies like Godzilla over. *'Thunder Spark' - Super Dragon King Ghidorah can withhold his gravity beams and release a strong electric surge through his bite. *'Energy Shield' - Super Dragon King Ghidorah can surround himself in a golden energy shield that can absorb projectile attacks and fire them back at their source with increased force. *'Meteorite' - Super Dragon King Ghidorah is able to encase himself within a meteorite which has magnetic properties and travel to planets while inside of it. |-| Grand King Ghidorah= * Gravity Bolt Beams - Grand King Ghidorah's signature attack is his ability to spit lightning-like, extremely powerful, highly destructive, explosive gravity bolt beams of energy fire from all of his three heads. Each of these bolt beams is capable of generating massive explosions and can also cover an entire opponent in explosions, dealing harm to any opponents they hit. In addition, to make the assault even stronger, Grand King Ghidorah can combine the three bolts into one single, powerful beam attack, devastating the landscape and even the strongest of opponents with a single shot. Grand King Ghidorah's gravity beams can even singe Godzilla's skin and level entire city blocks in one hit. *'Durability' - King Ghidorah's scales are incredibly thick and cannot be pierced with conventional weaponry. Even Godzilla's atomic breath cannot pierce through the scales, only burn them. *'Supersonic Flight' - King Ghidorah can fly at mach 3 on Earth, and presumably is able to fly at light speed through outer space. *'Hurricane Winds' - Ghidorah's wings can produce even more powerful hurricane force winds capable of blowing away buildings with ease or knocking enemies like Godzilla over. *'Thunder Spark' - Grand King Ghidorah can withhold his gravity beams and release a strong electric surge through his bite, surging thousands of volts of electricity into a victim through his bites. *'Fireballs' - Grand King Ghidorah can launch highly explosive balls of fire from all three of his mouths. *'Energy Shield' - After absorbing energy with his barrier, Grand King Ghidorah is capable of using that energy to surround himself in a golden energy shield that can absorb projectile attacks and fire them back at their source with increased force in the form of a highly explosive energy blast. The energy blast can protect him from projectiles and be fired at an enemy, causing a massive explosion that can damage the toughest of opponents. *'Light Energy Barrier' - Grand King Ghidorah’s scales are capable of manipulating the light of an opponent's energy-based attacks, forming a protective barrier shield around him that can prevent most attacks from penetrating. * Wing Lightning - King Ghidorah can fire six bolts of powerful lightning from his wings. *'Dome' - Grand King Ghidorah is capable of summoning a gigantic dome in which he transports lifeforms into it with tentacles. This dome acts as his stomach, dissolving the bodies of organism and transferring their life force to him. The dome drains its victims' life force and transfers it to Grand King Ghidorah, making him stronger. The dome is completely impenetrable and has a corrosive effect on anything that tries to escape it. Should something try and escape the dome, it will have a corrosive effect on anything passing through. The dome also has numerous tentacles on the outside, drawing in nearby victims. In addition, Grand King Ghidorah can use this dome at means of a trap, using it to capture and strain any of even the strongest of opponents that come near it. *'Meteorite' - King Ghidorah is able to encase himself within a meteorite which has magnetic properties and travel to planets while inside of it. Weaknesses Pending. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Mothra Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Toho monsters Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Dragons Category:1960s debuts Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju